


"Nessuna spada?", "Nessuna spada."

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Injured Seiya, Kido Family, Manga Canon, Post-Canon, Post-Canon - Manga, Post-Hades War, Sick Character, Sick Nachi, new families
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: AllucinazioneGiorno: 11 dicembre





	"Nessuna spada?", "Nessuna spada."

“Shh… è solo la febbre. Bevi questo, ti scalderà.”

“S-Seiya?”

“Seiya sta bene, te l’ho detto.”

“La spada…?”

“Non c’è più nessuna spada, davvero.”

“Bugiardo… Non mi vuoi dire che è morto, ma i-io l’ho visto...”

“Nachi, è soltanto la febbre, sono allucinazioni. Bevi questo, ti farà sentire meglio, è caldo.”

Facendo attenzione a non rovesciare il contenuto della tazza, Geki avvicinò il contenitore alle labbra del fratello semisdraiato contro la sua spalla e lo aiutò a bere qualche sorso; affaticato anche solo da quel piccolo gesto, il ragazzo si lasciò cadere all’indietro, respirando affannosamente a occhi chiusi.

“Come sta?”

Geki sollevò la testa verso la porta del salotto, scorgendo Saori che spingeva la carrozzina con sopra Seiya, i cui grandi occhi erano lucidi per le lacrime.

“Ha ancora la febbre alta ma starà bene.” rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo al fratello minore ancora convalescente.

“Seiya voleva restare per un po’.”

“Ho sentito della spada e...”

Geki interruppe il discorso di Seiya con un gesto della mano e battè il palmo della mano sulla parte di divano ancora libera: “C’è spazio anche per te. Sicuramente a Nachi farà piacere vederti in piedi.”.

Aiutato da Saori, che lo spinse fino accanto al divano per agevolarlo, Seiya riuscì a unirsi ai fratelli sul divano; con delicatezza, Geki spostò il corpo inerte di Nachi di modo che non esacerbasse il dolore delle ferite di Seiya e al contempo gli permettesse di creare un contatto fisico tra loro.

“Ehi, lupacchiotto. Guarda chi è venuto a farti visita.”

La voce profonda di Geki fece sollevare una palpebra al Saint di Lupo, che riconobbe in fretta Seiya al suo fianco.

“Allucinazioni?”

“Allucinazioni.”

“Nessuna spada?”

“Nessuna spada.”

Con uno sforzo titanico, Nachi sollevò anche l’altra palpebra, guardando Saori e Geki al suo fianco.

“Dormi, al tuo risveglio saremo ancora qui. E’ una promessa.”


End file.
